Kol's spice
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: 'That was fast.' Remarked Rebekah as Kol strode in to the house, 'All done' 'Not really sister,' replied Kol lazily, 'That Bennett witch is spicy. Might as well enjoy her before we kill her.' 'Pathetic.' Murmured Rebekah rolling her eyes, 'only an idiot like you would think Bonnie Bennett is spicy.'
1. Mystic Grill

**This is very different from the last tvd fanfic I wrote, which was a Katherine/Elijah one. So I hope it's good. It's my first Bonnie/Kull.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

…**.**

**Bonnie Bennett was one of the only friends of the doppelganger that Kol Mikaelson had not met. When they do meet, it is not under supernatural situations. Rather it is under a very normal situation.**

…

Bonnie sat at the grill alone lost in thoughts. How did everything change so fast? She used to be the vampire hating Bennett witch and now, everyone she loved was a vampire. Two of her best friends were vampires; her own mother was a vampire. In addition, Jeremy had been compelled by a vampire to leave Mystic Falls behind.

She felt so alone and lost. So on a Saturday night, she had come alone to the Mystic Grill so that she could be alone and undisturbed.

But the man beside her was making that impossible.

A young man who had chosen to sit on the empty tool right beside her had been flirting outrageously with the curvy bartender, for the past half an hour. Bonnie made a sound of impatience as she glanced at the man. The sound was too low for normal human ears to pick up. But normal human was exactly what Kol Mikaelson was not.

He heard the sound and glanced at Bonnie. Startled Bonnie blushed.

'How rude of me.' She thought.

'I don't believe I have seen you around her.' Said Kol smiling charmingly as he held out his hand, 'I am Kol.'

Bonnie shook his hands but before she could reply, her psychic senses alerted her that he was a vampire. She pulled her hand away.

'Kol!' thought Bonnie as Kol waited for her reply, 'Where have I heard that name?'

Suddenly it hit her. He was one of the originals.

'And you are?' pressed Kol as Bonnie's expression turned hard.

'Not interested in conversing with you' replied Bonnie curtly before sliding off her tool and walking away.

Instantly Kol was in front of her.

'Why so darling?' he asked smirking, 'I have been told by that bartender over there that I am unlike anyone she has ever met.'

'Well I am guessing that she hasn't been around much.' Said Bonnie raising her eyebrow, 'I see people like you everyday.'

If Bonnie's coolness had confused Kol, he was not showing it.

'Why so bitter darling?' asked Kol flashing the smile that had charmed so many, 'You look like you could be sweet'

'Well I'm not.' Snapped Bonnie, 'You want sweet? Go back to that bartender, she'll give you diabetes.'

She pushed past him and left.

'Feisty.' Muttered Kol.

Then he smirked as he made a call.

…

Bonnie angrily walked. Couldn't she have one original vampire free night?

'Well well,' came Rebekah's voice from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around sharply to see Rebekah standing with her brother, Kol.

'Oh great.' Muttered Bonnie, 'Double trouble.'

'We meet again.' Said Kol smirking, 'and I still don't know your name.'

'Get the hell lost Kol.' Muttered Bonnie coldly.

'She's the last Bennett witch,' said Rebekah to Kol, 'Bonnie Bennett. She was the one who was part of that ritual mother carried out to get rid of us.'

'so you were trying to kill me?' said Kol pretending to look hurt, 'Shame! You don't even know me.'

'I got my revenge on that doppelganger bitch by turning her.' Said Rebekah, 'Whatever shall I do with you.'

Bonnie froze and Kol raised an eyebrow.

'Kol!' said Rebekah turning to him, 'You are always itching to kill something. Why don't you help your baby sister out and finish this one off.'

Kol smirked as he moved closer to Bonnie. Bonnie knew an aneurysm would not work on them. They had been around for a long time.

Desperately Bonnie turned and begin to run.

'How stupid.' Muttered Rebekah lazily.

'Just made it more fun for me.' Said Kol to Rebekah as he calmly watched Bonnie run.

'I am going home.' Said Rebekah starting to walk away 'See you later.'

Kol watched Rebekah disappear then smirking, he begin the chase.

…

Bonnie gasped as Kol appeared in front of her.

'One of my favorite hobbies.' He told Bonnie smirking, 'chasing pretty little things.'

'If you are here to kill me,' said Bonnie breathing hard, 'Go ahead and do it. Death would be less painful than looking at your face.'

'Ouch!' said Kol amused, 'I am told quite often how outrageously handsome I am. How mean of you.'

'Go to hell.' Snarled Bonnie her eyes blazing.

'Oh since I am heading there anyways,' said Kol shrugging, 'might as well enjoy myself now. I plan on seeing you around, darling. Maybe you can beat the bad out of me.'

With a last smirk, he disappeared.

'What an arrogant asshole.' Thought Bonnie fuming.

….

'That was fast.' Remarked Rebekah as Kol strode in to the house, 'All done?'

'Not really sister,' replied Kol lazily, 'That Bennett witch is spicy. Might as well enjoy her before we kill her.'

'Pathetic.' Murmured Rebekah rolling her eyes, 'only an idiot like you would think Bonnie Bennett is spicy.'

'Atleast I do better than a commoner.' Smirked Kol, 'Matt was it?'

'Damon actually.' Replied Rebekah smugly, 'A Salvatore.'

'You say that like it's a good thing.' Said Kol, 'Beat the hell out of that one, I did. Anyways I am too tired to spend time chitchatting about a loser with a strumpet. Goodnight.'

Kol walked off.

'Good riddance.' Muttered Rebekah rolling her eyes at Kol.

…

**This was it…my first Kennett.. please read and review. **


	2. The founder's ball

**Hey all. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story **

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

'So he actually left you alive?' asked Caroline fascinated.

'For the sixteenth time, yes!' said Bonnie rolling her eyes, 'and yes I am counting.'

'Well maybe he's on our side.' Suggested Caroline.

'They are the originals.' Reminded Bonnie, 'They are on nobody's side but theirs.'

Bonnie fidgeted, very uncomfortable in her red dress. She looked at Caroline and Elena both of who looked quite comfortable in theirs.

'Relax Bonnie,' said Elena glancing at Bonnie, 'it's the founder's ball. Let's enjoy for old times sake.'

'Hmm I am pretty sure she didn't enjoy it back then either.' Said Caroline grinning, 'Where the hell is Matt?'

'Remind me again why you asked Matt to come with you?' said Bonnie raising an eyebrow.

'There's Stefan' murmured Elena, 'I have to talk to him.'

Elena left quickly.

'Isn't it obvious?' Said Caroline, 'If I did not ask him, Rebekah would. And even if Matt did say no, she would find a way. So since I am date-less, like you, I decided who better to go with than innocent Matt.'

'Of course.' Agreed Bonnie grinning, 'How are you dealing with the whole Klaus-Tyler thing?'

Caroline groaned.

'Urgh!' she said, 'Don't even get me started. Let's jut have a nice original free time today.'

'Looks like you're going to have to leave then.' Said Bonnie as she saw Rebekah, Kol and Elijah enter.

'There's Matt.' Said Caroline quickly, 'Just one dance to shove it in Barbie Klaus's face and I am out of here.'

Bonnie shook her head at Caroline's actions.

She sighed as she stood alone, looking away from the originals.

….

'Look Kol,' muttered Rebekah glancing at Bonnie, 'There's your spice.'

Elijah raised an eyebrow at Rebekah's words, but decided not to say anything.

'Now this stupid party is going to be interesting,' said Kol smirking, 'Rebekah, be a good sister and go tell her how interesting I am.'

Rebekah rolled her eyes but then smiled.

'Of course dear brother.' She said slowly walking towards Bonnie.

Kol frowned.

'Elijah,' he told his brother, 'I think Rebekah was being sarcastic.'

'I know that she was,' replied Elijah, 'you are over a thousand years old, Kol. Grow up.'

Kol rolled his eyes as Elijah walked away. He turned to look at Rebekah and Bonnie.

….

'Hello Bonnie.' Said Rebekah sweetly as she approached Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at Rebekah warily.

'Out with it,' said Bonnie, 'whatever you came here to say.'

She was in no mood to chat with the vampire who hated her friends and her.

'Well you met Kol yesterday,' said Rebekah frankly, 'I wonder what you think of him?'

'I don't waste my thoughts on him,' replied Bonnie coldly glancing at Kol who was looking their way, 'and if I did, I would say he's an ass.'

'Hmm,' mumbled Rebekah looking at Kol too, and then flashing a smirk in his direction she added, 'I don't like you, but you should know. My brother likes to play with his food before he eats it.'

Kol could have gladly ripped Rebekah's head off as his sensitive hearing picked this up. He decided to talk to the spicy Bennett witch himself.

He put on a smile lethally combined with his intense eyes and moved towards Bonnie.

'Don't bother pretending you did not hear Rebekah and me talking,' said Bonnie as Kol approached, 'And I did mean whatever I said.'

'I just came here to ask you to dance with me.' Said Kol wickedly, 'It would be very rude to refuse.'

'You should know,' said Bonnie her eyes blazing, 'I don't mind being rude.'

Bonnie started to move away but Kol's next words stopped her.

'You should know darling,' said Kol raising an eyebrow, 'I don't take no for an answer. Dance with me or let me know whom I shall kill in this party.'

If looks could kill then Kol would have dropped dead right there.

Bonnie slammed her hand in to Kol's and let him led her to the dance floor.

'There now,' said Kol amused, 'aren't we getting nicer.'

'Doing it for the people.' Muttered Bonnie.

'Ah,' said Kol raising his eyebrow, 'so my threats are being taken seriously?'

'If you are anything like your brother, Klaus,' aid Bonnie icily, 'then I would have be insane not to take your threats seriously.'

'I am nothing like Nik.' Declared Kol frowning.

'I doubt that.' Muttered Bonnie scoffing.

'I am trying to be nice darling,' said Kol quietly, 'Don't test me.'

Bonnie for the first time that evening felt a spark of fear inside her at the look in Kol' eyes.

'Threatening a lady while dancing?' came Elijah's voice, 'Haven't I taught you better, Kol?'

Kol's eyes flashed up to meet his brother's.

'Elijah,' said Kol smirking, 'You would know better than to interrupt me while I am with a lady.'

'It does look like the lady is being forced to be here,' said Elijah quietly glancing at Bonnie who watched the exchange open mouthed, 'very ungentlemanly of you.'

Kol smirked but his eyes were dark.

'Miss. Bennett' said Elijah, 'Excuse my brother. He can be quite childish.'

Bonnie fought to keep a straight face. Elijah was openly humiliating Kol.

'Well at least I do not run after Niklaus's victims trying to save damsels in distress, even though they'd choose others.' Shot back Kol, 'How many were there Elijah?'

Elijah did not reply. Instead, he walked away.

'Sorry about that.' Said Kol to Bonnie, 'My brothers are a bit of an irritation.'

'He was right though.' Said Bonnie staring at Elijah's retreating back, 'You did blackmail me to get this dance.'

'I had to do something.' Said Kol, 'to get your attention.'

'The more I pay attention to you,' said Bonnie moving away as the song ended, 'the more I realize what a monster you are.'

Kol set his teeth but did not say anything. He had one more thing on his mind. His brother.

…

**This was it for this chapter. Please read and review and follow my tumblr page for more info on the chapters.  
**


	3. Think about it

**Hey all! Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

…**..**

'He is so annoying right now.' Said Rebekah looking at Kol who had been sulking all morning, 'He's like those little children that are so spoilt and scream for a Popsicle.'

'That is Kol.' Reminded Elijah who sat opposite Rebekah.

Kol rolled his eyes as he drank the fresh blood he had poured for himself.

'I can still hear you.' Kol said in a singsong voice.

'That is what we were hoping.' Said Rebekah smiling.

'Why so blue brother?' asked Elijah.

'Since when is he not?' said Rebekah in a bored tone.

'All right.' Said Kol sitting down beside Elijah, 'Since we are all asking questions, I have one for you, Elijah.'

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

'Go on.' He said looking at Kol as Rebekah watched with interest.

'Why did you humiliate me at the founder's party yesterday?' asked Kol glaring at Elijah.

'I was only helping a poor woman who was being forced in to your company.' Replied Elijah solemnly, 'I was doing a good deed.'

'And by poor woman you mean?' asked Rebekah frowning.

'Bonnie Bennett' replied Kol and Elijah in unison.

'Here we go again.' Muttered Rebekah rolling her eyes, 'Have we nothing else to talk about?'

'I don't want to stay around to find out,' said Elijah standing up.

'And where are you going, noble Elijah?' asked Kol sneering as he folded his arms across his chest.

'To meet Elena.' Replied Elijah leaving.

'God!' hissed Rebekah, 'Is the whole world in love with Petrova Dopplegangers?'

'I prefer Bennett witches.' Replied Kol smirking.

'Of all the brothers I have,' said Rebekah, 'none have good taste in women. Nik likes an insecure competitive cheerleader. Finn likes the trashy kind. Elijah likes the same women over and over again. And then you come in to my list with your pathetic and disgusting obsession with Bennett witches.'

'And our only sister is a little strum-' started Kol with a devilish grin but had to duck as Rebekah threw a glass dish at him.

…..

Bonnie opened the door and her face registered surprise at the visitor.

'Elijah!' she said, 'Elena just stepped out for a bit.'

Elijah stepped in to the house.

'Did she now?' he muttered, 'May I wait?'

'Of course.' Replied Bonnie.

Both of them walked in to the living room.

'So what are you doing here?' asked Bonnie as Elijah sat down.

'May I ask you the same question?' asked Elijah.

'Oh,' muttered Bonnie, 'I was just hanging around here and um- well my mother and Caroline had to hunt. So I came over here to see Elena, but then Damon shows up and says she will be back with in a few minutes. I decided to wait.'

'You know Bonnie,' said Elijah quietly, 'We can not change who we are. It's not something that can be reversed without consequences which are deadly. So it's just easier for us to make this choice. Who doesn't want to live?'

'What are you talking about?' asked Bonnie frowning even though she knew the answer.

'You keep running away from our kind,' said Elijah, 'not in the literal sense but-'

'You are one of them,' said Bonnie quietly, 'You don't understand.'

'Maybe not,' said Elijah, 'However put yourself in your friends shoes. How would you feel if they kept putting up walls against you? Think about it Bonnie.'

Before Bonnie could reply, the front door opened.

Damon and Elena walked in.

'Oh goodie.' Muttered Damon as he saw Elijah, 'I am out of here.'

With that he walked away.

'I should be leaving too.' Said Bonnie, 'I will see you at dinner at my house Elena.'

Elena smiled.

'You cooking?' she asked.

'I try.' Said Bonnie grinning.

Before she left she caught a look of approval from Elijah's face.

'Well at least I know which original I hate less.' Thought Bonnie as she shut the door behind her.

…

**This was it. Read and Review please! **


	4. What friends?

**Hello everyone. Here I am with a new update for Kol's spice.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries.  
**

It took Bonnie only half an hour to buy the groceries for that night's dinner with Elena, Caroline and her mother.

She walked out of the store her hands full.

'Need some help?' came an all too familiar voice.

Kol was leaning against a car wearing his usual smirk.

'No,' replied Bonnie curtly as she walked towards her car.

'Darling!' said Kol, easily keeping up pace with her, 'it isn't everyday that I offer my help to women.'

'Must be a very day today then,' muttered Bonnie under her breath.

'Heard that.' Said Kol amused, 'Listen I know we got off to a bad start-'

'Oh you mean the fact that my mother was turned because she was helping put an end to you all?' snapped Bonnie.

'Yes that.' Replied Kol raising an eyebrow, 'so anyways, I propose that we start fresh.'

'Really?' asked Bonnie opening her car door.

'Yes.' Replied Kol smiling at her.

'I don't think so,' replied Bonnie coolly, 'you blackmail me one day and say lets be friends the other day.'

'Friends wasn't what I had in mind exactly,' said Kol smirking, 'Oh come on darling, I am trying to be nice.'

Bonnie sighed.

'Fine.' She agreed

'There you go.' Said Kol flashing her a devilish grin, 'that wasn't so hard now was it, darling?'

'One more thing.' Said Bonnie raising her hand as she slid in to her car.

'what?' asked Kol from the passenger seat.

'Crap,' cried Bonnie jumping as Kol raised an eyebrow.

'Um-' mumbled Bonnie, 'stop calling me-urgh-nevermind.'

'All right.' Muttered Kol frowning, then added curiously, 'So anyways, where can I find a facebook?'

'Excuse me?' snickered Bonnie, 'What?'

'This girl I had for desert today morning,' said Kol ignoring the flinch from Bonnie, 'said that I could make new friends on facebook. So where can I find this book?'

'Please don't tell me you went to a book store and asked them that.' Said Bonnie fighting to keep a straight face.

'Got bloody kicked out didn't I?' muttered Kol darkly.

…..

'Shouldn't you be getting back home?' asked Bonnie uncomfortably as she invited Kol in to the house and he followed her in to the kitchen.

'Spent centuries with my family, dead and alive.' Replied Kol picking up an orange and examined it, 'I am in no big hurry to return to my baby sister and noble Elijah.'

Bonnie started to put away the groceries.

'Speaking of Elijah,' said Bonnie, 'I met him earlier at Elena's place.'

Kol slowly kept the orange back.

'Did you now?' asked Kol raising an eyebrow, 'He didn't mention anything when he got back.'

'Must have slipped his mind,' said Bonnie absent-mindedly.

'I'm sure,' muttered Kol darkly, 'You know what? I actually do have to get back home.'

'All right.' Said Bonnie breathing in relief as he left.

Bonnie's mother walked in to the kitchen.

'What was that about?' she asked Bonnie.

'Kol Mikaelson.' Replied Bonnie.

'I figured,' said her mother, 'What was he doing here?'

'Apparently he wants peace.' Said Bonnie dryly rolling her eyes.

'And you believe that?' asked her mother raising an eyebrow.

'Believe him? Yes.' Replied Bonnie, 'Trust him? Not at all.'

'Good.' Said her mother smiling.

….

Kol let the door bang open as he walked in to the house.

'Oh Elijah.' Called Kol as he strode in to the living room.

In an instant Elijah appeared.

Yes?' he asked quietly.

'You forgot to mention something brother.' Said Kol his face darkening.

'Which is?' asked Elijah his expression impassive.

'You met Bonnie Bennett.' Said Kol annoyed at Elijah's lack of response.

'And why should knowing that be imperative to you?' asked Elijah raising an eyebrow, 'I thought Kol Mikaelson thought himself too good for mortals.'

'Maybe I have changed my mind.' Shot back Kol.

Elijah let out a humorless laugh.

'That my brother is the problem.' Said Elijah.

'What?' snarled Kol, 'That I have changed my mind?'

'That you change your mind too often.' Replied Elijah 'Wasn't it like that with Mary?'

'And you Elijah?' asked Kol, 'running after all of the doppelgangers. Couldn't even save one.'

'I tried.' Replied Elijah, 'You never do. You take everything for granted.'

'You are wrong.' Said Kol his eyes blazing.

'You are the worst thing that could happen to Bonnie Bennett.' Said Elijah, 'good thing she is not found of any of us in particular.'

'She will be.' replied Kol quietly.

'I hope not.' Said Elijah tilting his head slightly.

…..

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **


	5. First time for everything

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading this story. Special thanks to StillStacie, Tinyflyer02, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, MissTerie, WhiteBlackGrey, and Bell16 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Klaus walked in to the house calling out for his siblings.

'Oh look who's back.' Muttered Kol as he lazily walked up to Klaus.

Klaus grimaced at Kol just as Rebekah and Elijah appeared.

'Nik don't you look different.' Said Rebekah grinning.

Kol and Elijah chuckled at the joke.

'Yes yes,' muttered Klaus darkly, 'Let the strumpet make fun of me.'

'You know better than to test our baby sister Nik.' Said Kol raising an eyebrow, 'Anyways, what do you want brother? What could you possibly want seeing that the Doppelganger's turned and that you can't make any more hybrids.'

'Her name's Elena.' Added Elijah quietly as he sat down.

'Oh does it even matter?' muttered Rebekah annoyed, 'We've seen so many of her, and I prefer to acknowledge her as a different species.'

'Oh shut up 'Bekah.' Muttered Kol yawning, 'And you, Nik, get over with whatever you were going to say so that I can go have a nice meal.'

'Right.' Said Klaus dryly, 'I need Bonnie Bennett.'

Elijah furtively glanced at Kol who froze. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

'You need Bonnie in what way?' asked Rebekah amused. Kol frowned but kept quiet.

'Oh get your mind out of the gutter.' Snapped Klaus, 'I need her magic.'

Rebekah found humor in that line too as she giggled.

'Shut up Rebekah.' Snapped Kol, then leaning forward he added to Klaus, 'What do you mean?'

'She's a witch.' Said Klaus as if talking to a five year old, 'She has powers. I need those. To get out. Of. This. Damn. Body.'

'It's not like you'd look better anyways.' Muttered Rebekah smirking, 'If you want the witch, I'd be happy to deliver her to you myself. More reason to make Elena suffer.'

'Wait now.' Said Elijah, 'Let's not be hasty. Are you sure she knows how?'

'Not at all.' Replied Klaus, 'that's why we pressurize her. Set a clock on it. Worked the time she had to find out what could make the hybrids survive.'

'Pressurize her?' muttered Kol, an odd expression on his face, 'How so?'

'Haven't thought of it yet.' Replied Klaus impatiently, 'Lock her up. Threaten to turn that Jeremy Gilbert.'

'That would be your love interest's love interest.' Whispered Rebekah in Kol's ear.

'When do you plan on taking her?' asked Kol his face impassive.

'As soon as possible.' Replied Klaus.

'Too bad isn't it Kol?' asked Rebekah raising an eyebrow.

'Why would it be bad?' asked Klaus suspiciously, 'Are you so stupid to feel for this witch?'

'Don't be silly Nik.' Muttered Kol getting up, 'I am off. Do whatever you want Nik.'

'And Kol changes his mind again.' Muttered Elijah.

'Yes it's in my nature.' Replied Kol as he walked out.

'So can I count on my brother and sister?' asked Klaus.

'Not on me Nik.' Said Elijah, 'I am done being a monster. You are in this by yourself.'

'Not really.' Said Rebekah, 'I'll help you Nik.'

'Good girl.' Smirked Klaus.

…

Bonnie brushed her hair, as she got ready for bed.

It had been a hectic day at school.

She was ready to just sink into her pillow in to a deep sleep.

A soft sound from behind made her turn around. Kol was standing there his expression stony.

'What are you doing here?' asked Bonnie surprised.

She was in her pajamas but too surprised to feel embarrassed.

'I have never used this before.' Kol muttered as he stepped closer, 'But there's a first time for everything.'

Before Bonnie had time to react, Kol pressed the chloroform on her face and waited until Bonnie was limp in his arms. Then he quietly carried her out of the house, in to a cab, narrowly avoiding Bonnie mother.

'Drive.' Said Kol to the cab driver, 'Get out of Mystic Falls.'

…

**Sorry for such a short chapter! But I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are loved. **


	6. Who cares?

**Hey guys, here I am with a new update. Thank you so so so so much for all of your wonderful reviews Bell16, Tinyflyer02, StillStacie, NightFall25, Team Kennett, and xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx. Anyways here I go….Hope you all like this chapter **

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.**

Bonnie stirred slightly. Her head hurt slightly. She felt as if she were moving. Instantly her eyes shot open. It was mostly dark, but the brightly lit road ahead could be seen clearly.

She looked around frantically.

Kol was calmly seated beside her, though he kept a respectable distance between them both.

'Oh you're up.' He muttered glancing at Bonnie.

Bonnie gaped at him.

'This can't be happening.' Thought Bonnie, feeling panicky.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' cried Bonnie, 'where are you taking me?'

'Relax darling.' Said Kol smirking, 'You will know soon enough.'

'Let me out right now!' cried Bonnie, 'Or else I will jump off the car.'

Kol frowned.

'I didn't think I would have t do this but-' he muttered almost to himself.

Without warning he slid closer to Bonnie and looked in to her eyes.

'You will not run or hide from me.' He ordered holding her chin.

Bonnie jerked away.

'I thought you were willing to start over.' Said Bonnie in a low voice, 'I believed you. How can you do this. You are no different than your family.'

For the first time since they were in the car, a flash of anger crossed Kol's face.

'I wanted to wait to tell you until we actually reached the place but anyways-' said Kol quietly.

'Well?' demanded Bonnie.

'I am taking you away from Mystic Falls.' Replied Kol, 'And no I am not taking you to my brother. I am taking you somewhere they can't find you. Understand?'

'Why?' asked Bonnie, 'Why does Klaus want me?'

'He thinks you can get him his body back,' said Kol, 'And he was going to start by imprisoning you and tracking down Jeremy Gilbert.'

'Are you kidding me?' cried Bonnie, 'You have to take me back!'

Kol looked at her incredulously

'Are you mentally incompetent Bonnie?' demanded Kol, 'There is no telling what Nik might do to you!'

'Which is why you have to take me back!' cried Bonnie tears springing in her eyes, 'He'll get Jeremy!'

Kol felt something of a slight ache.

'This Jeremy,' said Kol, 'You care for him?'

'Yes.' Replied Bonnie nodding, 'But I don't know exactly where he is.'

'Hmm,' muttered Kol, 'Too bad for Jeremy then.'

'You are an animal.' Said Bonnie emphasizing every word sharply.

'So I have been told.' Said Kol darkly.

…..

'Okay we are staying on the move.' Said Kol, 'And tonight we stay here.'

Bonnie looked around the huge suite that Kol had paid for.

'It is enough right?' asked Kol frowning unsure.

Bonnie didn't reply. Kol sighed.

'Fine be all depressed darling.' Said Kol raising an eyebrow, 'I am off to feed. There is no telling what might happen if I don't.'

He turned and walked out of the room closing the door carefully behind him.

Bonnie walked over to the window and sat on the window seat. She stared at the stars.

Kol was saving her from Klaus. Honoring their new friendship. But this was not what Bonnie wanted. She was never the one to run away. And Klaus was a very dangerous person. Who knows what he would do?

'I need to find Jeremy.' Decided Bonnie, 'Or at least send a warning.'

She went over to the phone in the hotel room.

Picking up the receiver she begin dialing.

After two rings, Elena answered.

'Hello?' came Elena's familiar voice.

'Elena.' Gasped Bonnie.

'Bonnie!' said Elena, 'it's late! What's wrong?'

'I need you to make sure Jeremy is okay.' Said Bonne urgently, 'I can't explain anything now. I am safe. Just make sure Jeremy is protected.'

Bonnie heard footsteps outside the room.

'I have to go!' said Bonnie as Elena was about to speak, 'Tell everyone to beware of Klaus.'

Bonnie slammed down the receiver just as the door opened and Kol stepped in. His face was livid.

'What have you done?' he hissed setting down a bag, 'Whom did you call?'

'I- uh,' stammered Bonnie frightened by the vampire's reaction.

'Damn it Bonnie.' Cried Kol in frustration, 'tell me!'

'Elena.' Replied Bonnie.

'Why?' asked Kol.

'I had to make sure that Jeremy was protected and every one was warned.' Replied Bonnie, 'because I actually care.'

'And I don't?' asked Kol quietly, 'I risked getting daggered by Nik to get you here.'

'Why bother?' asked Bonnie, 'when we all know it's going to do more harm than good!'

'As long as we are away-' started Kol.

'I don't want to be away.' Cried Bonnie, 'there are people I care for out there. I have to go. I have to make sure they are okay.'

'And now you understand why I have bought you here.' Said Kol his eyes dark, 'Because unlike you, I only care for one. I don't care about the rest. So as long as you are safe. It doesn't mean anything to me whatever happens to the rest.'

Bonnie stared coldly at Kol.

'You care for me huh?' she said, 'well just so you know the feeling isn't mutual. And it will never be.'

'That is a chance I will take.' Replied Kol, 'if it guarantees your safety.'

Kol turned away to walk in to the other room.

'There is food in the bag,' said Kol not looking back, 'Eat up. Good night.'

…..

**Please read and REVIEW! **


	7. Promises

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews StillStacie, Guest, Tinyflyer02, Bell16, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, MissTerie, Crystal1998. It means a lot and it inspires me to write more! Therefore, here is a quick update. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie woke up to bright sunlight flooding the hotel room.

'You snore darling,' said Kol watching her from the window side.

Bonnie groaned.

'What time is it?' she asked stretching.

'You slept for quite a while.' Replied Kol smirking, 'It's half past two in the afternoon. Don't you eat? Are you secretly a vampire?'

'You wish,' muttered Bonnie rolling her eyes.

'You have no idea how much.' Said Kol raising an eyebrow.

'So where are you dragging me today?' asked Bonnie pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Kol snorted.

'I am helping you, you know.' Said Kol shaking his head, 'It wouldn't hurt to be a little more grateful.'

'Yes I am so so so relieved that I am being kidnapped by a vampire I hardly know,' said Bonnie sarcastically, 'and here I sit in a huge hotel room while who knows what is happening to my family and friends. Oh and there is the part where the one attacking us is the kidnapper vampire's older brother.'

Kol rolled his eyes amused as Bonnie stomped towards the bathroom.

…..

'Okay so here is what we are going to do.' Said Kol to Bonnie.

'You are going to drive a stake through your own heart lover boy? Asked Bonnie icily.

'You know that wouldn't kill me.' Said Kol raising his eyebrows, 'anyways. I am going to drop you off at another hotel and I will return within an hour or two. You have to promise to stay put.'

'You are kidding me right?' muttered Bonnie, 'You got me compelled. I can't do anything I want to anyways.'

'You have to promise to stay put.' Said Kol, 'Only then will I remove my compulsion.'

'Why?' asked Bonnie suspiciously.

'Is it really so hard to believe I would be as noble as Elijah?' asked Kol in irritation.

'Yeah.' Replied Bonnie, 'Fine. I promise.'

'All right then darling.' Said Kol, looking deep in to her eyes, 'You are no longer under my compulsion.'

Kol stood up and walked to a bag from which he took out a bottle.

'Here.' He said handing it to Bonnie, 'Vervain.'

'Why are you giving me this?' asked Bonnie, 'I'll be in the hotel room.'

'Yes and I wouldn't underestimate Nik.' Replied Kol frowning.

…..

'A little question.' Said Bonnie staring at the new hotel room, which was even larger than the one before, 'do you actually pay for these?'

'No.' replied Kol smirking, 'Actually I pay with my charming smile.'

'Yeah it's not that charming.' Muttered Bonnie sitting down.

'Don't hurt me darling.' Said Kol as he disappeared out of the room calling, 'Stay put.'

As soon as he left the room, Bonnie begin thinking hard.

He had said he would return within an hour or two. Bonnie decided to wait half an hour before making a run for it. Part of her told her that it wouldn't be wise, but she had to get back to Mystic Falls. Slowly Bonnie waited for the time to pass.

…..

Only ten minutes to go. Bonnie begin to pace around the room butterflies in her stomach.

There were some footsteps outside the door.

'No!' screamed Bonnie's mind, 'It's too soon. Please don't let it be Kol.'

The lock clicked and the door open.

It was not Kol.

'Hello Bennett Bitch.' Said Rebekah smiling at Bonnie as she stood there her hands folded across her chest.

Bonnie mouth flew open. So Kol had betrayed her after all. He wasn't protecting her. All he was doing was to get her away from Mystic Falls so that he could hand her over to his siblings.

A sense of loss came over Bonnie.

'It shouldn't come as such a surprise,' said a small voice in Bonnie's mind, 'He is an original.'

But she had to admit. After he had removed her from his compulsion, she had really started to believe that he wanted to keep her safe.

'Why so quiet?' asked Rebekah stepping closer, 'I like to talk.'

'Just get over with whatever you are here to do.' Said Bonnie breathing hard.

'And miss out all the fun?' asked Rebekah with a dangerous look, 'I don't think so.'

…..

**Rebekah's back! Whose side is Kol really on? Find out next chapter. Read and Review please **


	8. Protection

**Hey all! Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much for your reviews Alexis, Hellomarthamay, Guest, StillStacie, Bell16, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Tinyflyer02. The reviews are all really inspiring and I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD**

…

'Kol has always thought big,' said Rebekah looking around the room, 'Likes things to be spectacular, my dear brother Kol.'

Bonnie breathed hard.

'Tell him I never believed him,' said Bonnie her eyes blazing, 'Not for a second.'

'What is she talking about' thought Rebekah confused at Bonnie's words.

Then it dawned on her.

'Oh my! What fun.' Thought Rebekah gleefully, 'Where Kol risked a lot to get her away from us; this one suspects him of handing her over to us.'

'I'll pass on the message,' said Rebekah smiling sweetly, 'But I doubt Kol will react to it in anyway.'

Bonnie looked up.

'Oh,' Murmured Rebekah pausing for drama, 'my brother's gone and given you the- I care for you- speech huh?'

Bonnie didn't reply. It had been one and a half hour since Kol had left.

'Poor girl,' said Rebekah, 'I did warn you that he likes to play with his food.'

Rebekah glanced at her watch.

'It's getting late,' she said lazily, 'Nik's waiting. We could take you else where but I prefer Mystic Falls. More poetic.'

Bonnie felt her heart beat increase as Rebekah yanked her up.

…

'So you are taking me to Bonnie Bennett,' stated Jeremy, 'Where Bonnie Bennett who happens to be a witch is waiting for me.'

'Yes.' Replied Kol curtly.

He was extremely annoyed by the human's presence.

'We re almost there so please shut the hell up.' Muttered Kol darkly.

'Aren't you moody?' said Jeremy, 'You do realize that I don't really believe you.'

'I am aware.' Replied Kol rolling his eyes.

'But I will meet Bonnie Bennett.' Said Jeremy, 'She might be hot.'

Kol raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

'What does she see in him?' he muttered to himself.

'I heard that.' Said Jeremy.

….

The moment Kol approached the room; he knew that something was wrong. It was too quiet. With a feeling of dread, Kol opened the hotel room door. The room was empty.

'Did she run away?' thought Kol frowning, 'Or did something else happen?'

'Is this a ruse?' asked Jeremy looking inside the empty room, 'Cause I don't see a chick here.'

'Shut up.' Ordered Kol his eyes flashing.

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

'Elijah,' he muttered as the person answered, 'Talk to me.'

….

'Allright love.' Said Klaus as Rebekah dragged Bonnie in to the house, 'Good to see you again.'

'Where shall I put her?' asked Rebekah.

'The cellar.' Replied Klaus curtly, then said to Bonnie, 'Here's the plan. Get me my body back or I start doing things.'

'By that he means killing people.' Clarified Rebekah.

'I don't know how.' Said Bonnie desperately as Rebekah shoved her in to the dark cellar.

'Then find out.' Said Klaus, 'You have three hours love. And if I don't get an answer by then, I swear I'll break your arms and legs.'

'What fun.' Said Rebekah smirking.

'You can do the hands Rebekah.' Said Klaus walking away.

'My pleasure.' Replied Rebekah shutting the cellar door behind her.

…

'Okay think Bonnie,' thought Bonnie, 'protection spells. There were so many.'

Bonnie kept thinking and murmuring spells under her breath praying that one of them would work.

Bonnie hadn't seen Kol or Elijah around. Bonnie couldn't quite grasp why it as such a surprise to her that Kol would betray her. It's not like she trusted him in the first place. But there was something about the way that he had treated her that led her to think otherwise.

'Oh Bonnie! Called Klaus from the cellar doorway, 'Still alive love?'

Klaus walked towards Bonnie who felt goose bumps rise on her arms.

'So what have we so far?' asked Klaus politely.

'I told you.' Said Bonnie carefully, 'I don't know.'

Instantly Klaus's face darkened. He shot forward but when about a foot away, he stopped as if blocked by an invisible barrier.

'You are way past crossing lines my dear. Said Klaus dangerously.

Bonnie breathed in relief.

'Looks like you can't cross one though.' Said Bonnie raising her eyebrows.

…..

'All right Kol,' said Elijah, 'how are we going to do this?'

'Where are the daggers?' asked Kol frowning.

'It wont work on Nik and he's the one behind all this.' Said Elijah quietly.

'Might help to have Rebekah out of my way.' Muttered Kol rolling his eyes.

'Have you informed Elena?' asked Elijah glancing at Jeremy who had been compelled to stay quiet by Kol.

'Why?' scoffed Kol.

'You do need some help.' Pointed out Elijah.

'I do not need any help to take down Nik.' Said Kol raising an eyebrow.

'Why call me then?' asked Elijah.

'Because,' said Kol sighing, 'I really care about her. And I cant take any risks.'

'Look at that.' Murmured Elijah, 'Kol Mikaelson caring for a mortal. Makes me want to help you Kol. What's the plan?'

'I think we might need the help of a particular blonde.' Said Kol smirking.

'Rebekah is not going to help us,' said Elijah frowning.

He caught the look on Kol's face.

'But you don't mean Rebekah do you?' asked Elijah amused.

'The power of persuasion is on the way.' Said Kol.

….

**Who do you think it will be? I think it's pretty obvious. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! **


	9. Clear it out

**Hey all. I have my exams coming up so updates are going to be a bit slow Anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD.**

…**..**

'I thought we agreed that you were going to come alone.' Grumbled Kol.

'I thought I already said that I was going to do this my way.' Said Caroline who was wearing a skintight short dress.

Kol was standing with Elijah and a compelled Jeremy when Caroline appeared. But instead of coming alone, she had shown up with Damn, Elena and Stefan.

'Buzz kill.' Muttered Damon smirking, 'So where is Klaus slash Tyler.'

'Back at the house.' Replied Elijah.

'We need to figure out a plan of attack if we are going to do this.' Said Stefan seriously.

'I have a plan.' Replied Kol, 'Attack.'

'Why are you helping us?' asked Elena looking at Kol.

'Darling get over yourself.' Said Kol rolling his eyes, 'I am not helping any of you. I only care about helping Bonnie.'

Caroline giggled suddenly startling everyone.

'Really Blondie?' asked Damon raising his eyebrows.

'Jeremy,' said Elena turning to her brother, 'Why are you so quiet?'

'Oh right, about that-' began Kol dryly.

….

'I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, Love.' Snarled Klaus, 'You don't want to see them. Trust me.'

Bonnie kept her face impassive but she felt goose bumps rise on her body.

'Oh Nik,' muttered Rebekah who was applying nail-polish, 'You and your empty threats.'

'Where are Elijah and Kol?' asked Klaus suddenly.

Bonnie's eyes flashed at the mention of Kol's name. Rebekah caught the action and smirked.

'Enjoying themselves maybe,' said Rebekah smiling, 'That's the beauty of immortality. You ca do everything over and over again.'

The distant sound of a doorbell reached them.

'I'll get it.' Said Klaus walking out.

'It's you and me alone again.' Said Rebekah sweetly.

'Why are you doing this?' asked Bonnie suddenly, 'I mean, Klaus wants his body back. But you? Why?'

'Just helping my brother out,' replied Rebekah shrugging.

'And that's here you and Elijah are different.' Murmured Bonnie.

'Rebekah stood up so quickly that the bottle of nail-polish smashed on the ground.

'What is that supposed to mean?' she snarled.

'Just that he doesn't care if he has to be alone in doing the right thing,' Replied Bonnie.

'People's definition of right vary.' Said Rebekah simply.

'Yet everyone can not be right.' Said Bonnie quietly.

Rebekah did not answer. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Then everything happened very quickly. Elijah and Kol grabbed Rebekah while an uncompelled Jeremy walked towards her with a dagger.

Rebekah fought and called for Klaus.

'Don't bother.' Said Damon, 'He's gone to get drinks with Blondie.'

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes.

'Let her go!' said Bonnie standing up.

There were seven pairs of startled eyes on her.

'She didn't do anything.' Said Bonnie.

'Just Nik's dirty work.' Said Kol glaring at Rebekah.

'She was helping her brother.' Said Bonnie.

'We are her brothers too.' Said Kol his eyes flashing.

'Why are you even here?' asked Bonnie turning to Kol, 'You are the one who handed me over.'

'What?' yelped Damon.

'No he went to get me.' Said Jeremy frowning.

'You told her that-' shouted Kol at Rebekah.

'She misunderstood.' said Rebekah, 'and I didn't bother correcting her.'

Kol growled and yanked the dagger from Jeremy and stabbed Rebekah.

'Kol!' exclaimed Elijah in surprise.

'Look-' begin Bonnie turning to Kol but Kol cut across her.

'Doesn't matter.' Said Kol, 'If I were you, I'd get out of here.'

There was a murmur of agreement.

Jeremy walked up to Bonnie and took her hand. Being the only non-vampire in the room, he was the only one who could touch her at the moment.

Bonnie smiled at Jeremy and they both left the room.

'That's a look I wish she gave me.' Thought Kol.

'What now?' asked Elijah, as they were alone once more.

Kol grimaced as he bent down and pulled the dagger out of Rebekah.

'Now I need a drink.' Said Kol, 'care to join me?'

'I have some work to do.' Said Elijah taking the dagger, 'Hiding this for example.'

Kol nodded as Elijah walked away.

CRASH!

Kol felt a wooden chair splinter against his back.

'Welcome back baby sister.' Muttered Kol rolling his eyes.

He turned to face a livid Rebekah who had just smashed a chair in to his back.

…..

**This was it. Hope you all like it. Review please!**


	10. Holding on and Letting go

**Hey every one…I am back after a long week with a new chapter. Thank you to all those who have been so kind as to review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.**

THUD!

The vase collided with the back of Kol's hard.

Kol sighed exasperated.

'Rebekah!' he groaned, 'It's been three days, let it go and leave me be.'

Rebekah let out a growl.

'When is the last time you have been stabbed by a dagger more than three times?' hissed Rebekah.

'Atleast I took it out.' Muttered Kol annoyed, 'Leave me alone.'

'Oh dear, Kol is all heart broken.' Smirked Klaus.

'Oh please Nik,' muttered Rebekah darkly, 'You let t all go just for a drink with the blonde bitch.'

'I can wait.' Said Klaus simply, 'That is the beauty of immortality.'

'Only Bonnie Bennett does not have all of eternity.' Said Elijah quietly.

'Why are you not more angry at them Nik?' snapped Rebekah.

'Oh I am,' said Klaus raising an eyebrow, 'Just not showing it.'

Kol chuckled.

SMASH! A bowl smashed against Kol.

'Cut it out Rebekah.' Snapped Kol annoyed, then turned to Elijah, 'You're right. Bonnie doesn't have all of eternity.'

'What do you plan on doing?' asked Elijah.

'Nothing,' said Kol, 'She's more burden than joy anyways.'

'I do believe that is the bitterness speaking,' said Klaus, 'Have you ever heard the tale of the fox and the sour grapes, Kol?'

Rebekah and Elijah laughed as Kol scowled.

'I am familiar with it thank you.' He replied smoothly, 'however I don't relate.'

'Sure you don't.' muttered Rebekah rolling her eyes.

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you much Rebekah,' said Kol smirking, 'did you pick it up from that Salvatore-'

THUD!

Another vase collided against Kol's head, only this one was filled with water.

'Damn it Rebekah!' snarled Kol jumping up as the cold water trickled down his back.

'Better get used to it.' Muttered Rebekah.

…

Bonnie was at the grill with Jeremy when she saw a familiar face walk in.

'Kol!' she called.

The original turned and walked towards them, his face impassive.

'What?' he asked in an unfriendly tone.

'Join us for lunch.' She said cheerfully.

'Do you intend on being lunch darling?' muttered Kol before walking away.

'What the hell?' muttered Jeremy frowning.

'I think he's hungry,' said Bonnie shrugging, 'Like Damon is all moody when he is.'

'What stories come forth from the witches brew?' came Damon's voice.

'Speak of the devil.' Said Jeremy grinning.

'Whom was I being compared to?' asked Damon joining them.

'Kol.' Replied Jeremy.

'Psycho original who hit me with a baseball bat,' muttered Damon rising an eyebrow, 'What have I done to deserve this?'

'Hunger moods' replied Bonnie, 'A vampire thing?'

'Nah.' replied Damon winking, 'It's just me being irresistible.'

'I doubt Kol would need that.' Muttered Bonnie hiding her smile.

…..

'What do you want?' asked Rebekah as Jeremy showed up alone.

'Just wanted to talk to Kol.' Said Jeremy.

'Kol!' shouted Rebekah, 'You have a –'

Kol appeared instanty.

'Visitor.' Finished Rebekah.

'What?' asked Kol his eyes burning.

'You seemed bummed out today so I thought I'd stop by and-' started Jeremy awkwardly.

But before the poor guy could get any further he was lifted off his feet by his collar.

'What the-' gasped Jeremy his eyes growing wide as Kol grimaced.

'Tell you what, Gilbert!' hissed Kol furiously, 'I'll give you ten seconds to get your ass out of my house or you will rot before you die.'

With that, he threw Jeremy out of the door and shut it.

'I liked that part,' said Rebekah after a moment's silence, 'or you will rot before you die. Very catchy. Looks like my brother's back.'

'He is?' asked Elijah who had just walked in.

'Oh shut up.' Grumbled Kol.

'Letting go are we?' asked Elijah.

'It is something I am rather good at, brother.' Replied Kol walking away.

…..

**Bad ass Kol is back! Hurt does that to people..dead or alive…please read and review!**

**Coming up next chapter, someone gets daggered..but who?**


	11. Daggered

**Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful reviews, which inspire me to keep going.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.**

'Okay would you care to explain what the hell you were thinking?' yelled Bonnie in to the phone.

Kol let out an exasperated sigh.

'Hello to you too Bonnie.' He said acidly.

'Answer me.' Said Bonnie furiously.

When Jeremy had stumbled home, white faced and told Bonnie what had happened, she had been shocked at first. But it slowly turned to anger.

'Alright then,' muttered Kol simply, 'No.'

'No what?' demanded Bonnie annoyed.

'No I would not care to explain what the hell I was thinking.' Replied Kol, 'Just like I wouldn't care to explain to the parents of the two girls I had for lunch today why I killed their daughters.'

'Why are you doing this?' asked Bonnie trying to keep her tone even.

'It's just who I am darling.' Replied Kol.

'No Kol.' Said Elijah who had just walked in.

Kol immediately hung up.

'It is not who you are but someone you are forcing yourself to be.' Sid Elijah.

'Noble Elijah trying to each his little brother manners,' said Kol smirking, 'Save it.'

'I can't let you destroy the only human part of yourself Kol.' Said Elijah quietly.

'What can you do Elijah?' asked Kol his eyes blazing.

Kol gasped as a sharp object entered him. He looked down at the dagger protruding from him.

'You will thank me later.' Said Elijah walking away.

'Revenge is sweet.' Said Rebekah who had daggered him, 'Now we are even Kol.'

….

Bonnie banged on the front door.

'Manners Bonnie.' Murmured Klaus opening the door 'Learn to knock will you Love?'

'Where is Kol?' asked Bonnie curtly.

She had a hard time believing that the original had hung up on her.

'He's-err-unavailable now.' Replied Klaus a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

'Seriously Klaus get out of my way.' Muttered Bonnie pushing past him, in to the house.

'I am serious as well.' Insisted Klaus, 'Kol is sleeping.'

'I'll see how he sleeps with my fist up his mouth.' Muttered Bonnie as she stormed in to the living room.

The living room wasn't empty. Elijah sat there with a beautiful blonde woman with startling violet eyes.

'Hello Bonnie.' Greeted Elijah pleasantly as the woman looked at Bonnie curiously.

'Err- hi!' replied Bonnie feeling awkward.

'I think introductions should be made.' Said Klaus merrily.

'Bonnie meet Kol's ex-love, Monique.' Said Rebekah appearing.

'Hello Bonnie.' Said Monique in a voice like bells.

'Hi.' Said Bonnie, then turning to Elijah, 'Elijah can you get me Kol?'

'I'll do it!' said Rebekah quickly.

'Some one's eager to let the cat out.' Said Klaus smirking as Rebekah danced away.

'So.' muttered Bonnie, 'Ex-love?'

'I made the mistake of betraying him.' said Monique, 'For a mortal.'

'Oh.' said Bonnie, 'Happens.'

'I should have known.' said Monique with a strange look in her eyes, 'our kind and mortals dont really get on.'

Rebekah returned a moment later, dragging a big coffin in to the room.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she lifted the lid.

'What the hell?' cried Bonnie looking at Elijah, 'You didn't?'

'Nope.' Replied Rebekah, 'I did!'

'Why?' asked Bonnie her eyes wide.

'Let's just say he was getting too emotional over some things,' replied Rebekah, 'But that's all going to change now. Isn't it, Monique?'

'I hope so.' Said Monique standing up and walking to the coffin, 'My dear Kol.'

'I think it's best you leave now Bonnie.' Said Elijah softly, 'Monique is going to pull the dagger out now and it's not best for a mortal to be around.'

'I can handle it.' Said Bonnie stubbornly.

'But Kol cant.' Said Monique turning her incredible vioet eyes on Bonnie.

Bonnie was startled to see the range of emotions there.

Concern. Frustration. Hatred?

'I'll be at my place if he wants to see me.' Replied Bonnie coolly.

'Oh that won't be necessary.' Said Monique raising an eyebrow.

…

**Please review!**


	12. Jealousy

**Hey everyone. Thank you so so so so so so much for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.**

Kol felt the warmth return into his finger tips. He could sense a hushed presence in the room. Kol tried to recall what had happened. He kept his eyes closed and breathing even. It all came back to him like blood rushing in to one's head. He got up in a flash and slammed in to the first person in his path. He did not care who it was for he hated all of his siblings at that instant. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that it wasn't Elijah, Klaus or Rebekah. It was a person that he had never expected to see again against the wall.

'Easy Kol.' He heard the warning tone in Elijah as his eyes scanned the incredible violet eyes and the golden hair.

'Monique.' Muttered Kol taking a step back.

Monique flashed him a beautiful smile.

'I'm back my dear Kol.' Said Monique.

'So Monique decided to drop by.' Said Rebekah stating the obvious.

Kol shot a glare at Rebekah as he moved away from Monique.

Monique frowned. She had thought Kol would be happier.

'I am here Kol.' Purred Monique steeping closer to Kol.

'Yeah I can see that.' Replied Kol walking over to the couch.

'I thought you'd be delighted.' Said Monique pouting.

'Yeah? Well you are a century or two too late.' Replied Kol yawning, 'How's the mortal?'

'Dead.' Replied Monique without remorse.

'Too bad.' Muttered Kol tonelessly.

'Excuse me Kol but-' started Rebekah but Kol cut across her.

'You are excused.' He muttered getting up, 'I need a drink. Don't wait for me.'

He moved towards the door.

He was still extremely angry so he didn't want to stay near his siblings and as for Monique. He had lost interest.

'I'll come.' Said Monique smiling, 'I need a drink too.'

'I wasn't offering for you to come.' Replied Kol curtly slamming the door behind him.

Monique stood there stunned as Elijah hid his smile.

'Our brother has no manners.' Said Rebekah finally, 'Come Monique.'

…

'Why are you being nice?' asked Bonnie as she walked in to the grill with Damon.

'With Jeremy gone I thought you could use a drink.' Said Damon smirking, 'And I am always ready for a drink. Alcohol I mean. Not the err- other kind.'

Bonnie laughed.

'Although,' said Damon smoothly, 'I wouldn't mind drinking out of that one.'

Bonnie followed is gaze to see that he was staring at Monique who was seated with Rebekah. Monique was wearing a skin tight low cut dress that showed off her long legs to it's best advantage.

'Hate to break it to you Damon,' muttered Bonnie with a humorless laugh, 'She's just as edible as you are.'

'A vampire.' Murmured Damon smirking.

'An original's sweetheart.' Said Bonnie dryly eyeing Monique who flirted with the bartender, 'Kol.'

'Uh oh.' Said Damon, 'someone should educate her taste in men. A looker like that wasting on Kol?'

'Damon don't.' groaned Bonnie but Damon was already walking towards Monique.

Monique arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow as Damon came near followed by Bonnie.

'Joy.' Muttered Rebekah.

'Oh I am not talking to you Barbie Klaus.' Said Damon to Rebekah, 'You killed my brother's girlfriend.'

He turned to Monique.

'But you get to do whatever you want to do with me.' Said Damon smoothly.

'Monique meet Damon Salvatore.' Muttered Rebekah.

Monique who had been looking at Bonnie offered her hand to Damon who kissed it. Bonnie felt like gagging.

'Sorry you are a few centuries too late.' Said Monique in her voice like bells, 'I am taken.'

'By?' asked Damon smirking.

'My brother, Kol.' Replied Rebekah.

'Where is Kol?' asked Bonnie suddenly.

Monique turned her cold violet eyes on Bonnie.

'Do you realize how often that question pops out of your mouth?' asked Monique sweetly.

'No one answers it.' Replied Bonnie shrugging.

'The question might just answer itself.' Said Damon looking at the door through which Kol had just entered.

'there he is' purred Monique, 'Kol!'

Kol sighed exasperated at the sound of Monique's voice. He gave her the most fleeting glance possible and then walked towards a table far away from her.

'Why cant she move on already?' he thought in annoyance.

His mind was feeling slightly fuzzy. He ha just caught Bonnie's eyes. He had looked away quickly before it could affect him like it always did.

He had every intention of staying away from both Bonnie and Monique. One he didn't want (Monique) and the other, he wanted too bad (Bonnie).

'Hmm.' Mumbled Damon, 'I thought you said you were taken by Kol.'

'I am.' Said Monique defiantly.

'And yet he couldn't sit further away from you nor spare you a glance.' Muttered Bonnie under her breath.

She looked up to see all of them looking at her. Damon had an amused look on his face. Rebekah had an annoyed look on hers, but Monique's was outright hostile.

'You should watch your back witchy.' Said Monique sweetly as she walked away.

'I think she doesn't like you.' Said Damon smirking.

'the feeling's mutual.' Snapped Bonnie.

Rebekah sighed as she started to follow Monique.

'Control your witch' she told Damon lazily.

'Control your bitch.' Said Bonnie throwing her a scathing look.

…

Kol watched in exasperation as Monique walked away.

'What have you done Bonnie?' murmured Kol to himself, 'Never cross Monique. She leaves ashes on the table when she's done.'

…..

**So this was it…I really hope you guys liked it. Please read and review :)**


	13. Have a death

**Hey everyone…I am back with a new chapter…thanks a million for all the reviews **

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.**

'You are in big big trouble!' snapped Rebekah as she barged in to Kol's room.

Kol barely looked up.

'Took the words right out of my mouth.' Muttered Kol.

'Why are you being such an arse to our houseguest?' demanded Rebekah.

'Your houseguest.' Corrected Kol, 'My turn. What the hell were you thinking inviting Monique to Mystic Falls?'

'Ofcourse you've figured that out.' Muttered Rebekah sighing, 'And she's an old friend.'

Kol started to push Rebekah out of his room.

'Tell her to stay the hell out of my way Bekah,' aid Kol tonelessly, 'Or a stake to the heart will be the least of her worries.'

The door slammed in Rebekah's face.

'That went well.' Came Monique's voice.

'Kol needs lessons in courtesy.' Growled Rebekah, 'Moping over the Bennett witch doesn't really add positives to his personality.'

'So it's real this time?' asked Monique, 'His feelings for her?'

'He daggered me and ran away with her.' Muttered Rebekah, 'it's not to hard to put the puzzle together.'

'hmm.' Mumbled Monique.

'What are you thinking?' asked Rebekah without interest.

'I think I would like to have a word with the witch.' Said Monique, 'About our differences.'

'Kol wouldn't like that.' Pointed out Rebekah.

'Kol doesn't have to know.' Replied Monique sweetly, 'Besides there won't be any blood involved.'

'Whatever.' Muttered Rebekah.

…

Bonnie answered her front door. She felt a jolt go through her as she saw who her visitor was.

'Monique.' She cried.

'Hello Bonnie.' Said Monique sweetly.

'What do you want?' asked Bonnie her tone unfriendly.

'Just wanted to have a word.' Replied Monique smiling.

'Does that involve you threatening me again?' asked Bonnie raising an eyebrow.

'Wow.' Muttered Monique laughing, 'I really did set a bad first impression huh?'

'Something like that.' Replied Bonnie trying to think whether she should run upstairs and get some vervain.

'I know that we got off in the wrong foot,' said Monique sighing, 'And for that I am truly sorry. It's just that I have never had to compete for someone's attention before. And I have never competed with a powerful Bennett witch before.'

'Okay if Blondie is willing to make peace,' thought Bonnie, 'Let's take the chance.'

'Come on in.' said Bonnie taking a deep breath.

'Nice place.' Said Monique looking about, 'You live here alone?'

'Nah.' Muttered Bonnie, 'Just me and my mom.'

'Oh.' Said Monique, 'where is your mom?'

'She-err- had to go to feed.' Replied Bonnie uncomfortably.

'Oh so she's a-' stated Monique her eyes bright.

'A vampire.' Completed Bonnie nodding.

Both of them sat on the couch in Bonnie's living room.

'So-' started Bonnie, 'About Kol.'

'Kol s one of the sweetest people I have ever met.' Said Monique with a sad smile, 'He has this wall around himself, but when you penetrate the wall, it's a different person.'

'How well I know that.' thought Bonnie distracted.

'He likes you.' Said Monique, 'and he's not even talking to me. Guess my time is over huh?'

'Must be some outta sight outta mind thing.' Joked Bonnie.

'And you just refuse to get out of mind don't you?' muttered Monique her face darkening dangerously, 'Guess we'll have to put you out of sight.'

Before Bonnie could even utter a spell, Monique reached out swiftly and snapped Bonnie's neck. To Bonnie, everything went dark.

'No blood.' Muttered Monique looking around for a pen and paper.

…

'I heard your Bennett witch left town.' Said Klaus walking in to the grill where Kol sat having a drink.

Kol's head snapped up.

'Judging from the look on your face,' muttered Klaus smirking, 'you weren't aware of the face.'

'Where did she go?' asked Kol frowning.

'It wasn't mentioned in the letter.' Replied Klaus.

'What letter?" asked Kol.

'The letter she left behind stating that she needed some space and time to think.' Replied Klaus, 'Have you seen Elijah?'

'How do you know so much?' asked Kol ignoring Klaus's question.

'Let's just say,' replied Klaus grinning, 'Caroline and I have gotten closer.'

Kol didn't say anything.

'Have you spoken to Monique?' asked Klaus.

'Get rid of her Nik.' Groaned Kol rolling his eyes, 'compulsion, staking whatever it takes.'

'Compulsion would have been a good choice if it weren't for the fact that you Mikaelsons get daggered so often.' Replied Klaus, 'You'd have to get through Rebekah to hurt Monique.'

'hmm.' Mumbled Kol.

Suddenly Kol's phone buzzed. He glanced at the text and raised an eyebrow.

….

Elijah glanced at his watch as he watched the unmoving figure beside him.

Any minute now.

His eyes caught the first movement. He breathed in relief.

Bonnie sat up. She was drenched.

Her green eyes widened as they fell on Elijah.

'It's done.' Elijah told Bonnie.

The door to the room banged open and Kol walked in.

'I see you got my message.' Said Elijah without glancing at Kol, he added to Bonnie, 'you okay?'

'No.' replied Bonnie shakily, 'But I will be.'

'Now explain.' Ordered Kol facing Elijah, 'And don't bother leaving anything out. I am not in any hurry.'

….

**This was one of the parts that I had fun writing. I hope you guys had fun reading it. Until the next time. Please read and review **


	14. alive again

**Ok I am extremely sorry for the extremely slow updates. But thank you so so so so much for all the reviews. without further ado….**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD.**

**So a lot of you guessed or rather worried that Bonnie the awesome witch turned in to a vampire. Well I assure you guys that Bonnie's powers are still there and that she isn't about to feed on human blood or animal blood.**

Elijah glanced at his watch as he watched the unmoving figure beside him.

Any minute now.

His eyes caught the first movement. He breathed in relief.

Bonnie sat up. She was drenched.

Her green eyes widened as they fell on Elijah.

'It's done.' Elijah told Bonnie.

The door to the room banged open and Kol walked in.

'I see you got my message.' Said Elijah without glancing at Kol, he added to Bonnie, 'you okay?'

'No.' replied Bonnie shakily, 'But I will be.'

'Now explain.' Ordered Kol facing Elijah, 'And don't bother leaving anything out. I am not in any hurry.'

'Let's all relax for a moment.' Suggested Bonnie with wry smile at Kol.

The blazing look in Kol's eyes softened. He sighed as he sat down.

'Rumor has it that you left town.' Said Kol.

'I bet Monique started the rumor.' Said Bonnie acidly.

'Or rather left a note.' Said Elijah quietly.

'Since you are talking Elijah,' said Kol loudly, 'do tell us, what the hell happened.'

'All right then.' Said Elijah taking a deep breath.

Bonnie put her chin on her hands and listened carefully.

'Some time ago,' said Elijah, 'I heard a conversation between Monique and our dear sister. Don't go looking like that Kol. I assure you that Rebekah had no role to play in whatever happened.'

Kol rolled his eyes.

'Bekah always has a role to play.' He muttered darkly.

'Not here.' Said Bonnie shaking her head, 'This one was all Monique.'

'Anyways,' continued Elijah, 'I had a feeling-'

'which you chose to keep to yourself rather than share with me.' Muttered Kol raising an eyebrow, 'How Nik of you.'

'You keep interrupting me Kol!' said Elijah impatiently.

'Not the time to test me Elijah.' Shot back Kol.

'Kol just hear it out!' said Bonnie frowning.

'I called Bonnie to warn her.' Said Elijah, 'she said she had thought of something but chose to keep it a secret.'

'Secrets.' Muttered Kol rolling his eyes, 'This town's full of them.'

'Bonnie,' said Elijah, 'Maybe you should tell the rest of the story.'

'Long story short,' said Bonnie tonelessly, 'Monique came over and snapped my neck! But as you can see, I am not dead.'

'Vampire blood.' Hissed Kol the fire coming back in to his eyes.

'No!' exclaimed Bonnie, 'You vampires aren't the only ones with a back up plan. There's this spell I used once. Klaus would be familiar with it. It happened at the school dance when Klaus tried to kill me. I only looked like I was dead but there was some err- witch stuff that protected me. So all Elijah had to do was bring my body to that house where your mother tried to channel every witch living or dead.'

'Where did Monique leave your body?' asked Kol his jaws tightening.

'Oh I am not telling you that.' Muttered Bonnie glancing at Elijah.

'So I shall think something horrible.' Said Kol raising his eyebrows, 'Just tell me. It cant make me madder at Monique than I already am.'

'The lake.' Said Elijah quietly, 'she threw her in to the lake.'

Kol felt a growl trying to burst out of his throat.

'Told you.' Complained Bonnie to Elijah watching Kol.

Kol stood up.

Bonnie ran to block his way.

'What are you doing?' asked Kol confused.

'same question.' Said Bonnie breathing hard.

'I have some incomplete business with Monique.' Replied Kol darkly, 'Please move aside Bonnie.'

Bonnie didn't budge.

'Oh no way!' she said shrilly, 'we need a plan of action.'

'you do realize that you staying in my way doesn't really help.' Said Kol smirking, 'I could stake Monique and hold you back at the same time.'

'No!' said Bonnie firmly, 'I hate Monique but I am not going to let you stake her.'

'Why?' asked Kol rolling her eyes, 'feeling guilty?'

'You wish.' Scoffed Bonnie, 'I honestly couldn't care less about Monique getting staked. It's Rebekah I worry about.'

'My sister?' asked Kol totally surprised by Bonnie's reply.

'How many Rebekah's do we know?' asked Bonnie impatiently, 'Yes your sister.'

'I don't understand!' said Kol looking at Elijah, 'Do you?'

Elijah shrugged.

'She said she wanted to tell us together.' Said Elijah.

'yeah.' Said Bonnie, 'The reason is that Monique is Rebekah's friend. And that's the one thing that Rebekah hasn't had much luck with in this town-'

'Or elsewhere.' Said Elijah.

'And I don't want to snatch away one of her friends from her.' Said Bonnie, 'Nobody deserves to have people snatched away from them.'

There was a heavy silence in the room.

'You do realize that Rebekah hates you?' asked Kol to Bonnie amused.

'I am aware.' Replied Bonnie firmly, 'Just don't want to give her more reasons to hate me.'

'Humanity.' Scoffed Kol, 'we had that once.'

'still do.' Muttered Elijah.

'All right then.' Said Kol, 'I wont stake her. We will leave it up to Rebekah to drive Monique away.'

'Question is-' begin Elijah.

'How?' asked Kol his eyes burning in to Bonnie's, challenging her.

'You guys are her family.' Said Bonnie shrugging, 'you know her better.'

'What are you planning to do?' asked Kol suddenly, 'Because in case you haven't noticed. You are supposed to be dead darling.'

'I guess it's a short vacation from Mystic Falls for me.' Said Bonnie grinning, 'Along with the Mikaelson brothers ofcourse.'

Kol rolled his eyes as Elijah chuckled at Bonnie's enthusiasm.

'You'd think being dead would put a damper on her spirits.' Muttered Kol amused.

….

**This was it. Please read and review.**

**Coming up next chapter- Kol figures out a way to get Rebekah against Monique.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	15. Burn

**Hey everyone…yep I know.. I am once again late… *sigh* I wish I could sit on the laptop and write away all day long.. Thank you so much for your reviews 3 oh btw I came across his really cute pic of Kat and Nathaniel which made me go awww…though Klaus and the daddy vampire happened to be in the picture too.. still Kennett 4ever 3..**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.**

'All right Miss. Bennett.' Said Kol smirking, 'May I escort you out?'

Bonnie and Elijah looked at each other.

'Where are we going?' asked Bonnie standing up and tying her hair.

'Anywhere the Bennett witch feels like going.' Replied Kol who was clearly in a good mood.

'Hmm.' Mumbled Bonnie her eyes twinkling mischievously, 'anywhere huh?'

'Oh boy.' Muttered Elijah, a small smile on his face, 'Be careful of what you say Kol.'

'well?' demanded Kol looking at Bonnie, 'What do you want to do?'

'Shop.' Replied Bonnie grinning.

Elijah chuckled.

'What's so funny?' asked Kol smoothly.

'You are quite a few centuries old Kol,' replied Elijah, 'this should be embarrassing.'

'You know what's funnier Elijah?' asked Kol smirking, 'the fact that you are coming with.'

'I think I'll stay back.' said Elijah.

'Oh I insist.' Said Kol raising an eyebrow.

'So do I.' piped up Bonnie, 'Oh come on Elijah.'

'Very well.' replied Elijah curtly, 'shall we take a cab?'

'Oh that's the best part Elijah.' Replied Kol grinning, 'Come Bonnie.'

He led Bonnie outside the door where a red car was waiting.

'I haven't really driven a lot,' said Kol shrugging, 'but this particular car seemed to put a spell on me.'

Bonnie's jaws dropped open.

'Is that a-?' she breathed, her eyes wide.

'A Ferrari they call it.' Replied Kol, 'It's purchases like these when compulsion comes in handy.'

'Ahem.' Muttered Elijah shaking his head.

'What?' asked Kol frowning.

'You see Kol,' said Elijah, 'We are not supposed to be on display being vampires and being in the company of a witch who just happens to be thought of as dead. And you come along with one of those cars that don't need an invite to be looked at.'

'I fail to see your point .' replied Kol smoothly.

'Oh don't worry, Elijah.' Said Bonnie, 'Kol's going to return it.'

Kol raised an eyebrow

'Darling, I don't think so.' Muttered Kol.

'Let me finish.' Said Bonnie stating to smile, 'he will return it when we're done enjoying it. I mean, I have never even touched a Ferrari.'

Elijah rolled his eyes.

…

You are just looking Bonnie.' Said Kol yawning, 'why don't you buy something already.'

'Because Kol,' said Bonnie rolling her eyes, 'I don't carry around a bank in my pocket. I cant afford these. Now if we were to go somewhere where every piece of jewellery doesn't have a precious stone on them, then I could-'

'Nonsense.' Scoffed Kol walking over, 'which one do you like?'

'Doesn't matter.' Muttered Bonnie turning to go away.

Kol grabbed Bonnie hand. Bonnie jumped as if stung by electricity. Kolidnt seem to notice.

'Not a chance.' Muttered Kol, 'I was watching you. I know exactly which one you liked.'

Kol pointed to an exquisite emerald bracelet, which matched Bonnie's eyes.

'No.' Bonnie lied, 'I don't like that.'

'And you will learn eventually that we originals recognize bad liars.' Said Kol smirking, 'Now go and stand by Elijah while I do the deed.'

'Kol!' began Bonnie but then paused, 'excuse me what?'

'It's –uh- something I heard a human-' began Kol but decided better of it, 'never mind.'

Bonnie didn't move.

'Go Bonnie.' Ordered Kol stubbornly.

Bonnie sighed as she walked back to Elijah who was reading a newspaper. Her hands were still tingling where Kol had touched her.

'You have the most stubborn brother in the planet.' Muttered Bonnie to Elijah, 'No wonder he was daggered for so long.'

'you haven't even seen half of how head strong he can be.' Replied Elijah.

Bonnie glanced at Kol who was talking to a young woman who seemed to be hanging on to his every word.

'He set a record with women which none of us could break yet.' Continued Elijah amused.

'Fascinating.' Murmured Bonnie suddenly feeling annoyed. The woman had her hand on Kol's arm while Kol leaned lazily against a wall.

'Something wrong?' asked Elijah who was watching Bonnie.

'Nope.' Replied Bonnie curtly, 'I think I have changed my mind about the bracelet.'

She walked up to Kol.

'Bonnie.' Said Kol gesturing to the woman, 'this is Lydia.'

'Hi.' Muttered Bonnie not even looking at her, 'I don't want the bracelet. Let's just go somewhere and eat.'

Bonnie quickly walked out of the store. Kol exchanged an extremely puzzled look with Elijah who shrugged.

….

'I can not believe you picked this place to eat.' Said Kol rolling his eyes, 'We could've had decent food and you picked this.'

He twirled a half burnt fry.

Bonnie didn't say anything. She kept her eyes down on her plate and ate quietly.

'What's wrong?' asked Kol impatiently, 'you haven't said a word.'

'I am eating.' Muttered Bonnie curtly, 'Elijah hand me the ketchup.'

Kol reached for the ketchup and gave it to Bonnie who took it without a word.

Elijah raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.

'Women.' Thought Kol exasperated, 'and their mood swings.'

'I have no freaking right to be jealous.' Thought Bonnie breathing hard, 'he told me he liked me back then and I didn't. he clearly has every right to flirt with anyone he wishes.'

'I have an idea bout how to turn Rebekah against Monique.' Said Elijah attempting to break the heavy silence.

'What?' asked Bonnie and Kol in unison.

Elijah glanced at Bonnie.

'Jealousy.' He replied simply.

Bonnie felt herself blush. Elijah knew.

'Elaborate please Elijah.' Said Kol lazily who hadn't noticed anything.

'Matt Donovan.' Replied Elijah, 'Remember him Kol.'

'Rebekah's date.' Muttered Kol without interest, 'I broke his hand.'

'Yes.' Replied Elijah, 'I do believe our sister has grown to feel for him.'

'And if Matt were to show some interest towards Monique,' said Kol slowly, 'Rebekah would be furious.'

'Slight problem,' said Bonnie, 'Matt doesn't like Monique.'

'he will.' Replied Kol simply, 'she's a looker.'

'Oh of course.' Muttered Bonnie darkly.

'And if he doesn't?' asked Elijah, 'compulsion?'

'Yes.' Replied Kol as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

'No!' cried Bonnie standing up, 'Is everything a game to you Kol? We humans have real feelings.'

She stormed away to the ladies room.

'What on earth did I do?' asked Kol frowning.

'I think you should bring Matt to talk to Bonnie.' Said Elijah, 'Be logical. No compulsion.'

'Well you are the logical one.' Muttered Kol smirking, 'I happen to be the good looking one.'

…

**Whhoo lots of burning from everywhere. Hope you guys had fun reading this. hope it wasnt too rushed. :) please review! and just a random question (which isnt so random) any Lord of the rings fans here? I really hope so! let you guys know the next time why! :)**


	16. Plan

**Hey everyone! Back again with a new chapter.. this story is actually drawing to a close pretty soon…so hope you guys like it…! and thanks a lot to all the reviewers…reviews are like chocolate chip cookies.. just saying. :p**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.**

Kol opened the front door and smirked slightly at the visitor.

'Ah yes.' Said Kol stepping aside to let Matt and Elijah in.

Matt glared at Elijah as he stepped in to the house looking highly suspicious.

'Nice place.' Muttered Matt to Elijah looking around the spacious apartment.

'It's okay.' Shrugged Kol answering before Elijah.

Matt looked annoyed at Kol speaking when he was not being spoken to but he didn't say anything on the subject.

'Where's she?' asked Matt curtly.

On the ride from Mystic Falls, Elijah had taken the liberty to explain the whole story or atleast part of it to Matt.

Matt wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy.

'Bonnie!' called Kol loudly from near the stairs, 'Join us!'

'I am in the shower Kol!' came Bonnie's voice.

'She's been in there for half an hour.' muttered Kol shaking his head grinning, 'what on earth?'

'Great.' Muttered Matt taking a seat.

'Is my presence bothering you?' asked Kol raising an eyebrow.

'You did attack me.' Muttered Matt rolling his eyes, 'I wasn't really going to be best of friends with you.'

'Ah finally got to the point haven't you?' asked Kol as he sat down beside Matt.

'I'll be right back.' Said Elijah walking out, 'Behave Kol!'

As Elijah disappeared out the door, Kol scowled.

'You'd think I was some kind of a pet.' Muttered Kol frowning, 'Behave Kol.'

'You do have a rough side to you.' Said Matt quietly.

'Look Donovan.' Said Kol exasperatedly, 'I did not know any of you back then and I was feeling quite resentful towards the folks of Mystic Falls, so just let it go already will you?'

'Why did you help Bonnie?' asked Matt after a long silence.

'I cared for her.' Said Kol simply, 'I still do I think. But I am not an idiot. I know it's not something that comes without a huge risk so I am moving on.'

'Good.' Said Matt nodding, 'It's for the best. Our kind and yours don't mix well.'

'If you're talking about my sister,' begin Kol frowning.

'Not her only,' said Matt with a grimace, 'many more. Caroline for example. It is a fact that Vampires and mortals don't mix well. Elena was the only exception. Well see how that one ended.'

Kol was quiet now.

'I mean I cant imagine what Bonnie would do if she were to turn,' continued Matt, 'Her powers going would be one thing, but the bloodlust? She'd prefer to die. She would rather die than turn in to a monster.'

'Okay,' muttered Kol, 'Got it.'

'Matt?' came Bonnie's voice.

Both Kol and Matt turned to see Bonnie staring open mouthed at Matt.

'Hey Bonnie.' Said Matt with a smile.

'I don't believe it!' cried Bonnie gleefully hugging Matt, 'You're here!'

'How have you been?' asked Matt hugging her back as Kol quietly got up and left.

'Dead.' Replied Bonnie in as a matter of fact tone.

'Right Elijah told me about that,' said Matt grinning.

'Where is Elijah' asked Bonnie as she noticed Kol's absence as well.

'When did Kol leave?' thought Bonnie suddenly distracted. She had been so used to having Kol by her side for the past few days.

'Elijah had to leave for something.' Replied Matt shrugging.

'Hmm?' asked Bonnie turning to Matt.

'Nevermind,' said Matt, 'So Elijah said you needed a favor from me.'

Bonnie scowled. So Elijah had left her holding he bag.

'The Monique chick,' said Bonnie slowly, 'Elijah found a plan to get rid of her. Only the plan includes you?"

'Get rid of the nutter who killed my friend?' asked Matt grinning, 'I am in.'

'We're hoping it will work.' Said Bonnie frowning.

'Just say it already.' Said Matt rolling his eyes.

'Rebekah cares about you a lot.' Blurted out Bonnie.

Matt was confused.

'I am flattered?' muttered Matt, 'But what the hell does that have to do with Monique?'

'We need Rebekah to kick out Monique of Mystic Falls.' Said Bonnie, 'and in order to do that, we were hoping Rebekah felt threatened by Monique.'

'What exactly do I have to do?' asked Matt.

'Just a bit of flirting and stuff with Monique,' replied Bonnie timidly.

'Right because I am so good at it.' Muttered Matt, 'why cant Damon do it?'

'Because you are an amazing guy and Monique will love you.' Said Bonnie.

'Flattery will get you nowhere Bonnie.' Said Matt grinning.

'I wouldn't have told you to do this if I thought there would be any harm coming to you.' Said Bonnie seriously.

'yeah sure,' said Matt, 'Besides you have your hocus pocus to protect me.'

'exactly.' Said Bonnie grinning.

'Well then I hope this Monique chick is hot.' Said Matt grinning back.

'Smoking hot.' Confirmed Bonnie.

Both Matt and Bonnie chatted a bit about the old days.

The front door opened once more and Elijah appeared.

'Oh good you're out Bonnie,' said Elijah, 'we can get started.'

'Bonnie beat you to it, Elijah.' Said Matt.

'Oh really?' asked Elijah raising an eyebrow.

'Nice try Elijah.' Said Bonnie rolling her eyes, 'you left me here to explain it to him all alone.'

'But I was easily persuaded.' Said Matt smiling, 'Anyways, I'd better get home now.'

'I'll drive you back.' Said Elijah.

'Take care.' Said Bonnie hugging Matt.

'See you back home.' Said Matt.

'As soon as you succeed.' Said Bonnie winking.

'Where's Kol?' asked Elijah looking around.

Kol appeared leaning against the wall beside Bonnie. Bonnie's heart lifted once more.

They all said good bye to Matt.

Bonnie shut the door and turned to Kol.

'Where have you been?' she asked her eyes locking in to his.

But Kol's eyes were far away.

'In my room.' He replied coolly.

'Is something wrong?' she asked him concerned.

'I need blood.' said Kol curtly, 'I'll be in my room if you need me.'

Kol walked away. Bonnie felt the urge to reach out and hold his hand but something kept her from doing it.

'He's just worried about the plan,' decided Bonnie, 'once we are back at Mystic Falls, everything will be fine. Won't it?'

…..

**So this was it…I wont give a chapter on how Monique is kicked out of Mystic Falls.. the next chapter will be on them returning back to Mystic Falls. Please read and Review and add to Favorites :) :) :) **


	17. A New Begining

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the late update. Had a block…so anyways this is the last chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.**

'I think that we should be celebrating.' Said Caroline looking around the room, 'I mean, Bonnie's back.'

'The bitch is gone.' Added Rebekah.

Caroline glanced at her briefly before nodding.

'Yeah.' She said slowly, 'Anyways it all comes down to a celebration.'

'I'll drink to that!' said Damon raising his glass.

'You will drink to anything.' Muttered Klaus smirking.

Everyone laughed and agreed to that. Bonnie looked around the room. Everyone was there- Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and of course Kol.

She was back at Mystic Falls and all was well. The originals were getting along just fine with everyone.

Bonnie sat in between Rebekah and Elijah holding a can of soda.

'So Bonnie,' aid Rebekah who had started being quite friendly towards Bonnie, 'if you are free maybe we can go shopping later.'

'Um- sure.' Replied Bonnie startled.

Rebekah smiled satisfied.

'Great.' She said walking towards Matt.

'Wow.' Thought Bonnie looking around to see if Kol had heard this. But Kol was seated far away from Bonnie, not celebrating like the rest.

Bonnie frowned. Lately Kol had been very distant and cool. Bonnie decided to talk to Kol but at that very moment, Klaus stood up to make and announcement.

'My siblings and I will host a ball this evening and will be honored if all of you can join us.' Said Klaus smirking.

'How the hell are you going to manage that in a few hours?' asked Damon rolling his eyes.

'We are originals.' Replied Elijah shrugging.

'Let's all go and get dressed then!' exclaimed Caroline, very excited.

Bonnie noticed that Kol was the first one to get up to leave.

'This ends now!' Thought Bonnie grimacing.

'Hey Kol.' Called Bonnie loudly.

'Yes?' asked Kol slowly turning around.

'A word please.' Said Bonnie walking in to the kitchen.

Kol's eyes narrowed and he followed Bonnie in to the kitchen looking apprehensive.

'What did he do now?' asked Rebekah glancing at Elijah who shrugged.

….

'Yes?' asked Kol calmly looking at Bonnie.

Now that she had gotten him alone, she was lost for words.

'Erm.' Mumbled Bonne awkwardly not sure what to say though what she wanted to say was buzzing in her mind.

Kol raised an eyebrow his eyes cold, but did not say anything.

'Please stop that!' murmured Bonnie turning away from Kol.

Kol saw a flash of hurt cross her face and instantly felt a pang go through him.

'Stop what?' he asked carefully.

'Acting so cold towards me.' Replied Bonnie quietly, 'Just tell me what I did and I'll apologize.'

'Bonnie.' Said Kol sighing, 'you don't have to apologize for anything. Look you are back at Mystic Falls with all your friends and you don't need me to protect you anymore so-'

Bonnie turned around sharply.

'You think I stayed with you because I needed your protection?' asked Bonnie her eyes blazing.

Kol didn't say anything.

'Kol Mikaelson!' stormed Bonnie, 'I am a witch. I can take care of myself'

'Okay.' Murmured Kol shrugging.

Bonnie walked up to Kol.

'I stayed with you because,' said Bonnie, 'I really enjoy your company and how it makes me feel.'

'Yes I have a very comforting presence,' said Kol sarcastically, 'Just ask Matt.'

'Do you like me Kol?' asked Bonnie her green eyes boring in to his.

'You know I do.' Replied Kol after a long pause.

'Then why?' asked Bonnie, 'why do you keep pushing me away?'

'Let's not do this.' Muttered Kol starting to walk away.

But Bonnie grabbed his arm.

'I like you Kol.' Said Bonnie fearlessly, 'So much. More than any other guy. We have been through a lot together. And now, when everything is finally working out, why the distance?'

Kol sighed.

'You really don't know?' asked Kol raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie shook her head.

'Tell me.' Said Bonnie.

'Your kind and my kind don't mix well.' Replied Kol, 'There are just too many risks if we be together and trust me you do not want that.'

'I want to be with you.' Said Bonnie earnestly, 'through the ups and downs.'

'You were dead.' Said Kol quietly, 'that is not merely a down.'

'We made it through that as well.' Said Bonnie stubbornly.

'That is not the point.' Snapped Kol, 'think logically.'

'How old are you Kol?' asked Bonnie her eyes flashing.

'I cant-wait-what?' asked Kol completely nonplussed.

'How old were you when you turned?' asked Bonnie impatiently.

'What on earth?' muttered Kol frowning, 'I-fine-I was twenty three.'

'Okay.' Mumbled Bonnie making a quick mental calculation.

'Bonnie!' said Kol, 'what are you thinking?'

'Do you think it would be better if I was twenty forever or twenty two forever?' asked Bonnie.

'What?' asked Kol his face darkening as she realized what she was getting at.

'Twenty.' Decided Bonnie with a slight smile.

'This is not a joke Bonnie,' growled Kol, 'you'll be throwing away your future and becoming a monster.'

'My mother, my best friends are all vampires.' Said Bonnie firmly, 'I live in a world full of vampires. This way I get to be with them forever. That doesn't sound so bad.'

'Your powers would be gone.' Said Kol softly.

'Never was too found of them in the first place.' Replied Bonnie wit a wry smile, 'I'll miss them though.'

'I can't let you do this.' Said Kol.

'I know a lot of vampires who will turn me.' Said Bonnie raising an eyebrow.

Kol fell silent frowning.

'I have been thinking about this for a while now, Kol.' Said Bonnie softly, 'Guess we have to roll the ball to set it in motion.'

Kol remained silent.

'And this way,' went on Bonnie smiling, 'if any of your ex's decide to come back, I can use my vampire legs to kick their as-'

Before she could finish the sentence, Kol's lips were on hers.

'You really like adding some spice to your life don't you?' mumbled Kol.

Bonnie laughed. The pieces finally fell in to place.

…

_**5 years later….**_

'Ruffles.' Said Caroline firmly.

'NO ruffles!' insisted Rebekah shaking her head.

Both of them turned to Bonnie.

'Bonnie!' they both cried in unison.

Bonnie glanced at the two deep green dresses that both of them were holding and shrugged.

Elena who was doing Bonnie's hair chuckled.

'I say strapless.' Said Elena mischievously, 'I mean it's a good thing you decided to turn when you turned twenty. You look amazing.'

'I hear that from my brother every morning.' Muttered Rebekah rolling her eyes.

'So strapless and low cut.' Said Caroline holding out another dress.

'I'll second that.' Came Kol's voice from the door way.

'Oh it's you.' Muttered Rebekah glaring at Kol.

'Oh come on Rebekah.' Said Kol smirking, 'still mad?'

'Two weeks.' Cried Rebekah throwing her hands up in the air, 'two weeks you waited before telling me while Elijah, noble Elijah knew everything.'

'Elijah can keep a secret,' muttered Kol grinning, 'besides the engagement party is tonight.'

'Oh that reminds me,' said Bonnie pulling an emerald and diamond ring off her left hand, 'here.'

'Keep it on!' said Kol, 'the way Rebekah's been shouting, half the town knows it anyways.'

'Oh yes.' Spat Rebekah, 'It will be in the town newspaper. Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett just announced their engagement when they were engaged way before that.'

'I did bring this for my little sister to wear at my engagement party.' Said Kol holding out an exquisite sapphire bracelet.

'Very well. You're forgiven.' Muttered Rebekah snatching the bracelet, 'now get out. This place shouldn't have men like you crawling around.'

'You are right.' Muttered Kol with a smirk, 'It should have men like you.'

'Good riddance you!' Said Rebekah as Kol walked out, 'Bonnie if you ever get cold feet, I will stay by your side.'

'Not a chance!' said Bonnie smiling.

…

**So this was it. Thank you to all the reviewers and readers who have patiently reviewed and read this story. Since it is the last chapter don't forget to leave loads of reviews and for those who like Teen Wolf and Stiles add me to author alert for my upcoming Teen Wolf fanfic. **


End file.
